Don't Look At My Computer
by ghostingoverthekeys
Summary: Seven has invited you to his house. Except there is one condition you must meet. Don't. Look. At. His. Computer. WHOOPS! I use Seven's real name by the way.


_Taktaktaktak_

His fingers dance over the keys.

 _Taktaktaktak_

My fingers dance over the keys.

 _Taktaktaktaktaktkaktkataktk_

Sometimes the only way for me to be with Saeyoung was to just enjoy his presence. I was writing a report going through reference after reference not absorbing anything. Saeyoung was typing faster than lightning, way faster then me, as he mumbled to himself things that seemed top secret and other things that made no sense at all. I was allowed to sit in the same room as him on one condition.

DO NOT LOOK AT MY SCREEN.

I was told that in the chat room, I had to speak it in Arabic, type it in morse code, and our robot Elly told me when I entered the house. Message received. I sat on his bed facing away from him while listening to my music. Sometimes I wished I could be spoiled by Saeyoung but I knew his work was important. So just being here with him was enough. _Almost._

I stood up, careful to not even get a glimpse of the computer, and opened his wardrobe. I know I washed it. Ah! There, my favorite hoodie of his. It was black with red cat patters and red with black cat patterns on the inside. A cute reversible hoodie. Putting it over my head I smiled at the subtle smells of my boyfriend and roses.

Before I could turn back I felt a pare of arms wrap around my waist. "Ah!" I pulled my earbuds off. "Ha ha, I thought you were at the desk. Phantom Seven ch ch ch ha ha ha."

Saeyoung smiled. "Appears when you're least expecting it. Muahahahaha!"

"Beware~ The phantom Seven Oh Seven! He's there~ The phantom Seven Oh Seeeveen~"

"Sing my darling sing!"

"I caaaaan't reeeach those hiiiigh nooootesss~~!" I strained as high an alto could go. "Bleh bleh. My poor voice."

Saeyoung's grip tightened as he leaned close to my ear enough to feel his breath. "Can't have that. I need to hear the cuu~uute voice of yours tonight."

I brought my hands to face trying to cover my embarrassment. "Saeyoung." I mumbled. "You're trying to destroy my reasoning."

"Hmm~ hmm~? I have nooo idea what you're talking about."

I tapped my fingers on his hands. "I got that morse code stuck in my head. Dash dot dot, dash dash dash, dash dot, dash, da da da dayum."

"Hmm should I have done hexadecimals instead?"

I drew circles in his knuckles trying to feel him as much as I could before he went back to work. "Well… as long as it's not a long equation."

"Bwah!?" He turned me around, his tall frame and bulky sweater keeping me from seeing the computer. How perfectly planned. "Isn't that half the fun?"

"As much as I love puzzles my desperation to come see you could cause me to make a mistake." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us closer. "Plus I almost forgot to bring a pen and paper today, luckily I had my school bag with me."

Saeyoung's face turned red as he hid his eyes with the glare of the light reflecting off his glasses. "I'm trying my best to keep myself from pouncing on you."

"Don't want to pounce meow?"

"Please stop being cute…" He mumbled as he buried his face in my neck sponging us around so I couldn't see the DAMN computer.

"Nyan nyan… I can't Master Seven! I know my meows make you heart race, nyan."

"Gaaaahhh!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Nya—noo! I can't let your wizardly charms cloud my mind!" He swung us back around so his back was facing the computer. "Okay. So you probably didn't notice," he winked, "but I was desperate to keep you from looking at the screen."

"What?! No way!" I exaggerated. "It's not like I was told a million times."

"Ya. We have telepathic powers. Anyways, now I will allow you to look at the screen on one condition."

"Binary yes?"

"Waaah? You. Are. A. Mind. Reader." He tapped my forehead. "Beep beep beep, somehow you're receiving my wave signals."

"Beep beep beep, it's cause I love you so much." I tapped his heart.

"Geez you're consuming my mind." He smiled kindly. "Back to what I was saying, you must say 'please' in binary."

"No problemo." I took a small step back and breathed in. "I reaaaaallly wanna see the computer. So,01010000 01101100 01100100 01100001 01110011 01100110, cuz I loves you so much!"

"A+ for being creative." He smiled as he pulled out a blindfold.

"You're prepared."

"As always! I'm thirty steps ahead of you." He chuckled as he tied it around my head making sure it wasn't to tight and pulling hair out of the way.

I reached out and ran my hands over his chest successfully raising his shirt to feel his abs.

"WHA! What was that!?" He shuddered showing my hand away.

"Huh? Thought you were thirty steps ahead of me? You couldn't predict my bad side." I bit back a smile as I stuck my tongue out.

"Tch. Too damn cheeky. I'll get you next time muahahaha!" He was laughing but I sense he was trying to keep himself from 'pouncing'.

He gently grabbed my hand and elbow to carefully lead me to his desk. "Okay, drumroll please." He drum rolled as I taped my fingers against my thighs. "Now! Ta-da-da-daaaaaahhh!" The blindfold slipped off and in front of me was a photoshopped picture of Saeyoung and I inside a spaceship with the moon and Earth in perfect view. We were standing under a wedding alter with an alien as the priest. My wedding dress was a tea cup fit with black lace over white fabric. He was in a cute tuxedo with a black and red tie, cat themed of course, holding a ring. I noticed I was wearing deep black heels with—if I leaned in—red cats.

"This is so adora-" I turned around and gasped. Tears began to well in my eyes.

He was on one knee holding a ring just like in the photo. "You are the my rock and my world. You listen to my troubles and every single time you always smile and tell me you love me so much. We've been through a lot together and along the way you laughed at my stupid jokes, held my hand when I was ready to run, and held me close when I felt like my soul was ready to crash and burn. I always thought I would disappear from this world. Disappear as if I never existed, never made anyone smile, never made anyone pray that I would come back. But then you came into my life. At first I was afraid of hurting you and tried to push you away. But you were there laughing and smiling and always looking towards me. I want you. I want to have you hear with me always. I want to wake up to your smile and go to sleep with your gentle laughter. I love you. So let me hear that cute voice?"

"Y-yes!" I dropped down and kissed him tears staining my cheeks and running down his.

 _Fin~_


End file.
